1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source module, in particularly to a light source module for macro photography.
2. Description of Related Art
As criminal activities keep evolving, nowadays scientific investigation has become an important source for police or prosecutors to obtain clues. One of the most used methods of scientific investigation is fingerprint identification. Due to the uniqueness of individual's fingerprints, collecting and verifying to the fingerprint can provide a more specific way to seize crime evidence.
Because fingerprint is not easy to be recognized by naked eyes under most of situations, powder substance is often provided on the fingerprint for enhancing the visibility of the fingerprint to the naked eye. However, in case that the fingerprint is found on smooth surface of glass or the like material, a significant amount of light emitted from flash light of camera will be reflected by the smooth surface and consequently form a white spot in the captured image due to over exposure. The white spot is sometimes located within the area of fingerprint and causes at least a portion of the fingerprint can not be recognized.
Therefore, there is a need of a novel light source module for macro photography, which is capable of solving the above problem and capturing clear image of the fingerprint for police or prosecutor on criminal investigation. In addition, when capturing image of the fingerprint, the lens of the camera is extremely close to the fingerprint or sometimes directly contacts with the fingerprint, thus the fingerprint may be destroyed by the lens and the lens is easy to be contaminated by the fingerprint.